


Run with the Pack

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howled.  This was not such a night—no, tonight they would howl their freedom and joy to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run with the Pack

Remus grasped the hand of the man across the table from him harder. The muscles of his forearms and then his biceps flexed in the effort to force the other hand down onto the table. 

“You’re not going to win this time,” Bill Weasley growled, his freckled hand returning the grip force for force. His blue eyes shone with challenge before flashing briefly with a familiar amber glint. 

Remus’ smile grew wolfish as he felt his inner wolf respond. “You know you don’t stand a chance,” he taunted in return. True to his words, Remus slowly forced the younger man’s hand down until the knuckles rapped definitively on the table.

“I swear you must cheat,” Bill grumbled, rubbing the losing appendage. “Old man.”

Remus snorted. Sometimes he wondered if Bill let him win just so he could whine about it. Him beating Bill at arm wrestling was all part of the tradition they had formed after Bill’s partial lycanthropy had morphed into full lycanthropy after the redhead’s rehabilitation work with werewolves had taken a nasty turn.

“This old man still has it, then,” he replied, leaning back in the rickety chair in the Shrieking Shack. Bill mimicked him across the table. 

They were waiting, passing the time until the moon passed the horizon to sink into their bones and twist their forms. Waiting until they could run under the silver-tinted sky together in the Forbidden Forest, made safe by Wolfsbane and friendship.

They felt it coming, seeping into their senses and heightening them even further. Slowly they undressed, folding their clothes carefully in anticipation of their return. And then they were wolves, Bill reddish and Remus brown tinged with silver. Bill yipped, his tail wagging playfully as he bounded toward the open door. Remus followed, panting, happy with companionship.

There were nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howled. This was not such a night—no, tonight they would howl their freedom and joy to the world.


End file.
